


Ice Cream and Beaches

by The_Apocryphal_One



Series: Wherever, Whenever (Hinanami Week 2017) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Apocryphal_One/pseuds/The_Apocryphal_One
Summary: Or, a slightly different take on the end of Chiaki's Free-Time Events. Chiaki asks Hajime out, and he actually gets it.





	Ice Cream and Beaches

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: <3 to you all. Sorry for the angst yesterday, hopefully this one will make up for it.
> 
> Prompt: Date

“Just now, that was a date, right?”

Hajime lifted his head, peering over at Nanami. They were laying spread-eagle on the beach, panting and red-faced from the weird frolicking she’d asked him to engage in. Sand was getting in his pants, he was sweating something awful, and he’d stubbed a toe on a seashell as he’d chased her, barefoot. But the faint pain and annoyance were melting away when he saw the slightly hopeful look on her face as she posed the question.

She thought this was a date?

His instinctive reaction was _no, this isn’t a date._ But then he looked back and yeah, he could kind of see it. Some movies had those big sappy scenes where the main couple chased each other across open spaces, be it beaches or flower fields. It wasn’t really what he thought of when he heard the word ‘date’, but by now he’d learned that Nanami didn’t quite have a grasp of normal social behavior.

When she’d challenged him to catch her if he could, then…she’d been trying to ask him out?

_That’s so cute._

He should say something before she misunderstood his silence. “Yeah,” he huffed, just as it looked as if she was going to try and backtrack somewhere else. “Yeah, uh, I mean, if you want it to be…”

Her head turned over to meet his gaze. A soft, pleased smile was spreading on her face, and damn if that sight wasn’t making his heart skip. “I’d like that…I think.”

“You just think?” He joked.

She shook her head, saying more firmly, “I’d like that.”

Hajime couldn’t help returning her smile. “…Me too.”

They settled back, staring up at the sky and listening to the waves lap at the shore. It was odd, but…for the first time since he’d set foot on this island, Hajime could actually feel at peace. If it was just him, Nanami, and the beach…that wouldn’t be so bad.

It really was nice here. It was easy to forget, but it was.

“…Hey, Hinata-kun?”

“Hm?”

“What else do people do on dates?”

Sitting up, he scratched his head, feeling grains of sand fall out of his hair. “I’m, uh, I’m not sure. I haven’t been on very many…”

She sat up too, eyes widening. “Really? You seem like the kind of guy who’d be popular with girls...I think.”

 _That questioning tone at the end kind of ruins the compliment…_ Still, his cheeks warmed. He had no idea she thought he was that cool. “Yeah, really. I’m just as inexperienced at this as you.”

“Well, what would you do, then?”

And that was how they ended up in the convenience store, chatting and scooping out ice cream—plain old vanilla for him, mint with chocolate chips for her—straight from the tub with plastic spoons. He gobbled all his down, while Nanami ate hers more slowly, methodically, like she was trying to remember the taste of every last bite.

Hajime didn’t know how long they talked. He found out her father had died before she’d been born, she had a twin sister and an older brother, but beyond that wasn’t comfortable talking about her life growing up. She seemed more interested in learning about him, even though Hajime thought he wasn’t anything special. Then again, maybe even normal would seem fascinating to someone who seemed as isolated as Nanami.

When they finally left the store, the sun was already setting. As he walked her to her cabin, Hajime felt compelled to apologize. “Hey, sorry the first date ended up being so…” He searched for a word. Lame? A mess? He couldn’t help feeling he hadn’t done a good job, even if she’d technically asked him out first. “…disjointed.”

She shook her head, and involuntarily his eyes were drawn to the motion of her hair. “I liked it. I like spending time with you…I think.”

“Does that mean you’ll go on another one with me?” Hajime was pleased he managed to get the words out even with his tongue feeling like sandpaper. “Our options are pretty limited, but I think I can come up with something better next time.”

They stopped outside her cabin. To his alarm, her face became sad. “…I’d like to, but…Hinata-kun, when you get off this island, I might not—”

“No,” he said, and surprised himself by grabbing her hand. “I’m not—I don’t want to think about that. Let’s just enjoy the now, you and me, okay?” He especially didn’t want to think about the notion that she might not be with him when they escaped.

Her pink eyes widened in faint surprise. But she nodded. “…Alright. In that case…yes. I would.”

Relief rushed through Hajime. “Great! That’s…that’s great. So, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Mhm. See you tomorrow, Hinata-kun.”

Nanami darted forward, and he barely had time to register what she was doing before soft lips pressed against his cheek. Hajime’s heart stuttered to a stop. Nanami stepped back, her face bright red, and flashed him a last, small smile. Then she practically rushed inside her cottage, slamming the door shut.

Hajime stayed outside for a long moment, still in a stupor, before sense reasserted himself. He turned and walked down the road to his own cottage, vaguely aware he was smiling like an idiot but not really caring.

_She really is adorable._


End file.
